Back in the Game
by stargate5789
Summary: Vee's future. will NERVE ever leave her alone?


BEEP BEEP. Vee groaned. It was already time to go to school. Her first day to college. She clumsily got out of bed. In her drawer she found her favorite jacket and gold with black shirt. She quickly got dressed and grabbed her camera and phone. She looked in the mirror. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Well, It's my first day." she told her reflection "don't you dare mess up." She headed out the door. Outside it was a regular Staten Island day. Gray and rainy looking. Getting on her bike Vee put in her ear buds. The song that was playing was called Soap, an old memory of when her crush that had crushed her heart. She however wasn't thinking of him. She was over him. Her heart belonged to her sweet funny boyfriend Sam. After the horrible situation they had been through together he had told her his true name after being called Ian. She finally got to her ferry that she took across to get to the college in New York. Setting her bike in the belly of the ferry she went up to take a seat. She looked sadly at the sky wishing it had been sunny for once. Vee jumped and the sound of the bing from her phone. She saw the message. _Want to get together at 8:00 to get a pizza or something? ;) love ya!_ Vee smiled. It was Sam. _I'd love to! see ya later! kisses and hugs._ She responded back. Suddenly the ferry horn sounded. They were landing. Today was going to be a great first day.

Vee took her bike out and headed for NYU (new york university). She scanned her new surroundings. Many of the Colleges buildings were made of old red brick. It made sense because the university had been around about a hundred years ago. She looked down at her schedule. First class was her necessary basic english class. Vee looked up again. Right in front of her was the english building with an ancient bell at the top with battered shutters and chipped windows. "Great. I'm about to go into a building that looks like it's about to topple over." She said to herself. As she walked slowly to the building she prayed that there wouldn't be an earthquake while she was in there. She opened the wooden oak doors. Inside she found herself in a long hallway that seemed to go on forever. People passed by and looked at her. Some of them whispered to each other. "Isn't that the girl who played NERVE last year?" said one girl to her friend. "Yeah that's her.I saw her put on that really expensive green dress." Said the other. Vee looked and them and they jerked the other direction. This commentary continued the whole way to her class. It was like a personalized torture for her. She didn't want to think of the horrible things that night and what it did to her life. Ducking her head down she ran to her first class wishing to hear no more.

In her class it was worse. When she came in all the students stared at her. Finally to Vee's relief, the teacher came in and the students turned back around. She was a pretty lady with long wavy red hair and cute glasses. She wore 4-inch high heels with little red bows on them. "Hello class. I am professor Laurson." she said to them. Her voice was surprisingly deep. "I will be calling roll so please say here if your name is called." she read off people's names getting closer to Vee's "Venus Delmonico." the teacher finally said. Everyone turned around to her again. "Venus?" one kid said with spiky hair. "I thought your name was Vee." Vee ignored him. "here." she said softly. Once the teacher finished reading off names she started her lesson. "this week we will be working with poems." Professor Laurson continued. "what is one of the most famous reasons to tell poems?" she asked the class. Vee raised her hand. "to tell a lesson." she said. "Correct Venus." the teacher said to her. "Um.. professor?" Vee said raising her hand again. "Yes?" asked the professor. "I am usually called Vee. If you wouldn't mind." Vee said politely as possible. The teacher smiled. "yes that is fine." Vee smiled back. She knew she would like this teacher.

 _After Vee's first day of college:_

Sam sat at a table in Ray's pizza diner tapping his finger on the table. Finally the little door bell rang and he looked up. There she was. The gorgeous blond haired, hazel eyed girl he had been waiting for. "hello beautiful." he said to her. Vee smiled weakly. "what's up?" he asked her. "oh nothing. just the same crappy first day of college of course." she said frowning sitting down. He wrapped one of his arms around her and with the other pushed her long bangs out of her face. "what happened?" he asked sweetly. "ugh happened!" she said angrily throwing her hands up in the air. "all the kids were talking about those things that we did that I don't want to remember!" Sam shook his head. "don't worry. you'll warm up to it and I'm sure that they will stop after a while." Vee rolled her eyes. "what about you? did you not get any comments?" she sneered. Sam suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. He sighed "yes I had a bit of bullshit at school but it's not bad." Vee gave him a triumphant look. "I told you. you need to be careful. sometime someone might just come along and ruin your life." she said. "Dont worry." Sam said their noses touching, "I'm here to protect you." She smiled _and that's why I love this guy._ She said to herself.


End file.
